


The Power of Belief

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [40]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm so sorry, If I Have To Suffer The Thoughts, M/M, Soulmate AU, not really - Freeform, so do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuuri's never really taken his supposed rivalry with Rykov seriously.  He's had more important skaters to watch.  Rykov is that annoying mosquito that just won't go away.





	The Power of Belief

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU. So very AU. Nothing in here should be taken as hints for what will happen in the main canon.

Someone out there hated Yuuri. He was sure of it. He had Rykov in both of his Grand Prix qualifying events. First it was the Cup of China, where Rykov, surprisingly, completely avoided Yuuri. The reporters tried to get him to talk, and he shook his head and said “No comment” every single time. Yuuri had been terrified to come, since Viktor was skating in Skate America and Yakov wouldn’t let him come along, but this avoidance and silence was bugging him worse than any of Rykov’s usual head games could have.

Then it was Eric Bompard in Paris. This one, at least, Viktor was with him for. Viktor hadn’t believed him when he said that Rykov never spoke to him except to say “Congratulations” as they stood on the podium together – Yuuri gold, Rykov bronze. He kept it up in Paris. Not a word to Yuuri or Viktor until the podium. Rykov had missed out, but he was waiting to congratulate Yuuri on his silver when he came off. “Good luck in the Finals. Your birthday’s coming up soon, isn’t it?”

“Yes…”

“Happy birthday.”

“Thanks…?” Yuuri stared in confusion as Rykov opened his mouth to say something else, hesitated, closed his mouth with a slight headshake, and walked off.

Viktor stared after him. “I think it’s time to open an investigation on whether he’s been replaced by a body snatcher.”

“Maybe. I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

 

Yuuri had big plans for his dream. With Dream Viktor, he could experiment, do some things that he wasn’t sure about in the real world, and find out. No pressure, no judgment, no having to face Viktor after leading him on and then chickening out. He wouldn’t get tired. He wouldn’t get hurt. He had all night, and he’d remember it, so when it came time to try for real…

Viktor would be so surprised when Yuuri could show him a halfway decent attempt at a quad flip.

Sadly, that was not going to happen. At least, not the way Yuuri had been envisioning it. He and Viktor weren’t alone on the ice. “What the fuck.”

Rykov shrugged. “Imagine my surprise. I thought about warning you, but figured you’d never believe me anyway, so… at least in here you’re not going to believe this is me trying to mess with you.”

“Yuuri?” Viktor interrupted. “What’s going on?”

“Viktor. Um. I have another soulmate.”

“Oh? Who? Phichit?”

“Rykov.”

Viktor stared at Yuuri for a good long time. “Well. I’ve had four years to get to know you, so… Rykov?”

“Rykov.” Yuuri shrugged. “How badly does this mess up your big plans?”

“That depends on whether you’re willing to invite him. I did consider this possibility, although not him specifically. Of course, he’s probably already gone or leaving tomorrow…”

“Rykov?” The guy looked back at Yuuri. “How much longer are you in Paris?”

“Leaving on the 30th. I made the mistake of telling my coach, and she realized that it would be one extra day in Paris if I stayed to talk to you. And Viktor, too, I guess. If you guys want to talk to me. She thought Viktor would insist on it.”

 

Viktor woke Yuuri up with a kiss. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!”

“Good morning, dragon. Would you hate me forever if I had another soulmate?” Yuuri didn't think so, Viktor believed too strongly, but you never knew.

“No, of course not. Who is it? Are they in Paris?”

“It’s, um… " There was no easy way to say it. "It’s Rykov. His coach is making him stay in Paris an extra day.”

Viktor stared blankly. “Rykov.”

“I know.”

“All that asshat has put you through, and you’re soulmates?”

“Looks like.”

Viktor sighed and shook his head. “I’d hate to see what he’d have done if you weren’t soulmates.”

“Come on, Viktor, it’s not like he knew until a few months ago. That’s why he’s been avoiding me so far this season.”

“Rykov. Of all the… I’d considered that you might have another soulmate, but he’s one who had never occurred to me. How do we contact him?”

“He said he’d be hanging out in the hotel lobby getting ahead in his schoolwork. Easy to find if we want to, easy to ignore if we don’t.”

“I see.” Viktor held Yuuri tight. “I’m sure you know what I think you should do, but what do you want to do?”

“What do I want to do?” Yuuri squeezed in against Viktor. “Keep this a secret, never ever tell anyone who might even think about letting it slip to the media, marry you, and take it to our graves. That’s not what I’m going to do, though.”

“Oh? You’re not going to do any of that?” Viktor pouted playfully at Yuuri.

“I’m going to marry you. Taking the secret to our graves may well end up being the game plan. Buuuuuuuut… I’m going to get dressed, go to the lobby, find Rykov, and talk this out. There’s too much bad blood for this to be easy, but maybe it’s not impossible.”

 

Rykov jumped a little when Yuuri and Viktor sat at the table he’d spread his books over. “Viktor. Yuuri.” He closed his book. “Do you want to do this here so there are witnesses, or find somewhere more private so the media has less chance to find out?”

“Um.” Yuuri felt Viktor’s hand take his and squeeze. “Private’s good. Is it okay if Viktor comes along?”

Rykov paused in shoving his book into a bag at his feet. “I never thought he wouldn’t. It’s okay.” He threw the bag over his shoulder and led them to his room. “I can’t imagine either of you are happy about this, but it is what it is.”

“No. Not happy. You’ve been horrible to me.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. After the past two years, I don’t think you owe me a chance.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” Viktor put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, and Yuuri reached up to tangle his fingers with it. “I’m willing to give you one anyway. I’ve seen horrible people change before, maybe you can too.”

“Hmm?”

“My sister’s soulmate was awful to her when he first came into her life. She finally kicked him out, didn’t see him for a couple years, and then they ran into each other again. He was different. He’d grown up. She doesn’t owe him a chance any more than I owe you anything, but she’s starting to give him one anyway. If she can forgive him… the worst you’ve done to me is screw with my head before a competition. I’m not the believer Viktor is, but I’m enough of one to at least try to figure out why we’re soulmates.”


End file.
